The present invention relates to a novel and useful toothbrush structure holding and dispensing toothpaste.
In the past, dental hygiene has dictated the brushing of teeth at least on a daily basis. Such procedure normally entails the combining of a toothbrush and toothpaste dispensed from a separate toothpaste tube.
In the past, various structures have been proposed combining the handle for a toothbrush containing toothpaste and a head portion for dispensing such toothpaste to a brush structure extending from the head portion. Although such prior structures have been workable, they have not been successful due to bulkiness, entailing of expensive mechanisms for motivating the toothpaste to the brush structure, clogging of the toothpaste delivery system, and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,746,532, 5,827,001, 6,056,466, 6,129,474, and Published U.S. patent application No. 2002/0025212 describe toothbrush and toothpaste holder devices in which a piston is moved along the toothpaste containing chamber to force the toothpaste into the brush portion of the toothbrush head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,632 describes a dentifrice dispensing toothbrush which employs an auger to advance the toothpaste to the bristle portion of the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,273 shows a toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser in which compressed gas is employed to move the toothpaste to the brush end.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,492 and 6,206,600 show toothbrush and toothpaste dispensers in which the handle portion is squeezable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,010 describes a toothpaste dispensing toothbrush in which an elastomeric housing contains a tube of toothpaste and employs a valve to control the flow of toothpaste to the toothbrush portion.
A toothbrush structure which holds and dispenses toothpaste in a simple and efficient manner would be a notable advance in the dental arts.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful toothbrush structure is hereinafter described.
The toothbrush structure of the present invention utilizes a handle which possesses an open chamber with a flexible portion. The chamber contains toothpaste and is easily refillable. The flexible portion may be a transparent cover which allows the user to apply pressure to the toothpaste to advance the same through an aperture from the chamber and along the handle. In many cases, the flexible portion may take the form of a polymeric material such as vinyl and the like.
A head portion is removably connected to the handle the head portion includes a brush structure and a passage therethrough. The passage possesses a first opening communicating with the aperture or bore of the handle. A head portion of the toothbrush structure is, thus, replaceable when wear or damage occurs on the brush structure.
Valve means is also found in the present invention for controlling the flow of toothpaste from the second opening of the passage through the head portion. Such valve means may take the form of a slidable member which moves along a partially inclined ramp formed in the handle portion of the structure at the interface of the head portion and the handle portion. Such valve means may include an operator which is easily accessible to the user of the brush without interfering with the operation of the toothbrush structure. The valve means may also be formed into a rotatable cylinder with diversionary openings or drains.
Interconnection between the head portion and the handle portion may also include a slidable guide which may further take the form of a pair of inclined channels on the handle portion. The channels would include an indent which mates with at least one tongue or protuberance extending from the head portion.
It has been found that the toothbrush structure of the present invention may be constructed in a very compact and slim format and is susceptible to exterior contouring for esthetic purposes.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful toothbrush structure has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore and object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush structure which is capable of dispensing toothpaste and may be easily used to brush a user""s teeth in a convenient and efficient manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush structure which possesses a feel to the user, of the same, which resembles a conventional toothbrush but is capable of also dispensing toothpaste as a unit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush structure which is capable of dispensing toothpaste which is reusable and may be free standing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush structure for holding and dispensing toothpaste which includes a replaceable head portion having a brush part, and is capable of utilizing brush parts of varying hardnesses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush structure which utilizes a flexible handle portion and includes a cover which is capable of carrying indicia.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush structure for holding and dispensing toothpaste which appears similar to a conventional toothbrush and is capable of design alterations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush structure for holding and dispensing toothpaste which includes a flexible portion that is sturdy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush structure that permits the use of multiple valve means to control the delivery of dentifrice to a bristle structure.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.